


Hulk Sees Wings

by whiteraven1606



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hulk Smash, M/M, Protective Hulk, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle Hulk is temporarily able to see wings that aren't physically there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk Sees Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/gifts).



****

Their team was something Bruce would have never expected to be a part of. He was still trying to wrap his mind around them caring not only about him, but the Hulk as well. Bruce tried not to have to transform. Many times all the team needed from him was as a distraction for Tony after the end of the battle.

There were days that did call for Bruce's special...ability. 

****

Tony banked as the Hulk roared. "Hey there, Big Guy."

Hulk huffed and looked up at him. "Tinman?"

Tony swooped down low. "See that swirly color?" Tony pointed at the energy shield that Dr. Sterns, aka the Leader, was using to keep them from stopping his temporal-dimensional rift creating mega-machine.

Hulk squinted in the direction Tony was pointing. "Smash?"

"Yep. Smash all you want."

Hulk grinned and bounded that direction.

Steve shook his head at Tony. "I'd rather you didn't tell him he can smash all he wants, Iron Man."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Look, Cap, he's going to do whatever he wants. He is nine feet tall, if you hadn't noticed." 

Steve sighed and started to jog towards the battle Hulk was waging with the energy shield. "Yes, but he does listen to you."

Tony flew loops around Steve's head just to aggravate him. "He listens to Boy-Katniss, too."

One of Clint's arrows skimmed Tony's helmet. "Watch it, Stark."

Tony grinned and banked so that he could buzz Clint. "You watch it."

Clint flipped him off and then pointed towards the Hulk. "Uhm, guys, that portal machine thingy just started to spin."

****

Hulk couldn't make the color wall go away and hitting it just made the colors move, but didn't get Hulk anywhere. Hulk snorted and looked at the color. He looked at the box that made the color, it was inside the color so Hulk couldn't just smash it.

Hulk watched dust go through the color on the way to the ground. Hulk cocked his head as he watched more dust do the same thing. He moved his hand as slow as the dust and the color let him in. Hulk grinned and grabbed ahold of the box inside the color.

****

Tony listened to JARVIS' voice with half an ear as the Hulk fell down to the ground with resounding thud. "Hulk?" He hovered near as the portal machine spun down.

The Hulk didn't move as the rest of the team caught up to Tony.

"Hulk?" Clint prodded Hulk in the leg with his bow. "Hey, Big Guy."

Hulk abruptly sat up. "Where?"

Tony flipped up his faceplate. "You alright, Big Guy?"

Hulk blinked and cocked his head. "Metalman have wings."

Tony's eyebrows climbed. "I have what?"

Clint leaned to look at Tony's back. "Hulk, he doesn't have wings."

Hulk narrowed his eyes. "Wings." He pointed to Steve. "Big wings."

Steve pointed to the side of his helmet. "Hulk, these are my only wings."

Hulk snorted and shook his head. "No." He smoothed his thumb down Tony's back. "Wings."

Tony exchanged glances with Clint before patting Hulk's arm. "Maybe you should sit the rest of this one out."

Hulk shoved up to his feet. "Smash Bighead."

"Hul..." Tony grimaced as Hulk began pulling apart all of the machines attached to the portal machine. "Nevermind."

Natasha frowned as Hulk beat his fists on the casing for the power supply. "Stark, can't you talk him down? Sterns might have left gamma-laced traps again."

"Yeah, and I'd rather let the one of us that is known to have survived gamma radiation to find those traps, wouldn't you?"

Steve herded them away from the Hulk. "Let's check for more foot soldiers, alright?"

****

Hulk fumed as he smashed apart the Bighead's toys. Team could see like Hulk so why didn't any of them see the wings? Hulk moved so he could watch Cupid while Hulk smashed. He could see Cupid watching him. Hulk grinned at him and then went back to smashing. The wings weren't fading even with Bighead's toys all smashed.

Hulk wondered if Puny Bruce could see the wings. He knew that Puny Bruce normally did't see wings, but maybe reaching into the color wall as the swirly lights built up had changed Puny Bruce too.

Hulk sat down and started to shrink.

****

Clint grabbed Bruce by the arm to keep him from falling over as he transformed back to his normal size. "Bruce?"

To Clint's left there was a high whining noise as the Leader appeared in a swirl of light.

Clint stepped in front of Bruce and lifted his bow to aim at the Leader as he stared at the damage that Hulk had done to his equipment.

Just as the Leader began to raise his laser pistol at them, Bruce fell to his knees as he transformed again.

Clint kept his arrow trained on the Leader as Steve's shield came in from the side to hit the Leader's laser pistol out of his hand. It went off as Steve's shield hit it. Hulk's hand suddenly around Clint's middle was the only thing between him and getting hit by the wayward blast.

"Cupid."

Clint patted Hulk's hand. "Thanks, Big Guy. You can put me down now."

Hulk snorted and started to set him down when there was a great clap of thunder which caused Hulk to grab Clint up tight. Clint only had a few seconds to see Thor's lightning come down on the Leader before Hulk bounded away.

****

Clint poked Bruce in the side. "You alive?"

Bruce batted weakly at Clint's hand. "Yes. Where are we?"

"No idea." Clint helped Bruce sit up. "Big Green didn't exactly stop to ask for directions."

"You know I hate that you just let the Other Guy manhandle you."

Clint shrugged. "I'm sure Tony's got a tracker on you or me. Both of us probably."

Bruce nodded. "Right." He leaned back against a tree trunk. "Do you think we won?"

Clint grinned. "Oh, yeah. You had most of the crazy guy's stuff smashed before Thor's thunder scared you."

He rubbed his hand through his hair. "He hates thunder and lightning." 

"That too." Clint stood up. "How smart do you think Hulk actually is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Doc, I've watched him give something two looks and solve whatever problem that's there."

"I...I don't know." Bruce shrugged. "You'd have to ask Tony. He's something of a fan of the Other Guy."

Clint settled next to Bruce. "You ever wonder what he'd be like if you had been able to let him out without being shot at?"

"Sometimes." Bruce squinted as a helicopter appeared on the horizon. "Is that a friendly?"

Clint nodded. "Looks like it has Stark's logo on the tail. Tell me again why we're in a relationship with someone who's ego is that big?"

"He gives good head?"

Clint snorted and leaned against Bruce as he laughed.

 

****

Tony patted Bruce down again as Clint sprawled on their bed. "You sure you aren't seeing wings?"

Bruce sighed and pushed Tony towards the bed. "I'm sure. I have no idea what caused him to see wings, but I'm not. I promise, Tony."

"He did figure out how to reach through the force field. Which I didn't get, by the way. Why did moving slow work for him?"

Tony flopped down onto the bed and pulled Bruce down with him. "It was a matter for force. The more force you put into a hit on the force field the more it pushed back. There's a threshold where if there isn't enough force it can't hold you back because you didn't apply enough force to give it the energy needed to push back."

"What he's trying to say is for every action there's an opposite and equal reaction. Bigger the action, bigger the reaction."

"Oh." Clint nodded. "Makes for a crappy force field though."

Tony sighed. "I wonder what sort of wings he was seeing."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "They were fluffy."

"Ooooh." Tony rolled onto his side to face Bruce. "Where they white? Did I have a halo?"

"No and no." Bruce frowned as he tried to remember. "Steve's were white with red-brown tips. Yours matched the armor, but weren't metallic. Clint's were big enough he could have actually flown with them."

Their bedroom door slammed open and Thor stood in the doorway.

"I wish to inform the good doctor that I had not expected his alter ego to react to my thunder in such a manner."

Bruce pulled a pillow over his face. "That's great, Thor. Thanks. He'll probably hit you the next time he's out though. Just a warning."

"It would do me well to spar with such a great warrior." Thor nodded to the others and strode from the room.

Tony shook his head as he waved his hand at the door. "J, close the door, would you?" 

"If only to spare the rest of the household from your intended evening activities, yes, sir." The door swung closed and the lock snicked as it fell into place.

Clint giggled as he pulled Bruce's pillow away from his face. "I think it was cool that Thor shocked the guy before trying to talk to him for once."

Tony helped pull Bruce's pillow from his grip. "He only tries to talk when it is Loki. Why is that? I mean, it just gets Loki a bigger chance to be smashed by Bruce."

"Not me, the Other Guy." Bruce gave up trying to get his pillow back. "Tony, could you remember to ask him about wings the next time?"

"Sure." Tony grinned and leaned over Bruce. "Tell me again why that bobble head has a fixation on you?"

"He's intrigued by the gamma reaction in my blood."

"Then what was he doing with a dimension portal?"

"You'd have to ask Richards. His team as dimension hopped far more than anyone else has."

Clint propped his head up with his hand. "I thought we thought Bighead was trying to open a portal to a gamma mutation land?"

Bruce covered his eyes with his arm. "That was the working theory. We can't know since the Other Guy smashed all the equipment."

"Just as well." Tony kissed the side of Bruce's neck. "I like my one gamma laced person. We don't need anymore."

"Yeah, considering how that soldier guy went."

Tony smacked Clint on the ribs. "He was crazy."

Clint pulled Tony's arm out from under him to collapse him onto Bruce, who let out a startled noise and pulled his arm away from his eyes. "Well, duh. At least Bruce was able to stop him."

Bruce started to correct Clint that it had been the Other Guy, but Tony chose that moment to kiss him. Bruce smiled into the kiss and let himself relax. Tomorrow would be soon enough to remind them that he and Hulk weren't the same.

****


End file.
